


Should've Said No

by Madquinn13



Series: Teen Mom AU [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Baby OC - Freeform, F/F, F/M, High School AU, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4884682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara is known as being a screw up and when she gets pregnant from a fling with someone else's boyfriend she screws up big time. It's not until she meets this amazing woman that she starts realizing that maybe she shouldn't punish herself for one mistake for the rest of her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should've Said No

Sara Lance was giant whore. She slept with other girl’s boyfriends and girlfriends and was a complete mess. This is what everyone said when this situation arrived and no one was surprised.

Sara was sitting on her bed clutching her stuffed Shark crying staring at the small plastic tube on a box in front of her. She was pregnant. She was pregnant and only fourteen. She ruined her whole life.

“Sara? Sara honey what’s wrong?” Laurel was passing by with Ollie when she heard Sara.

“Mom and Dad are going to kill me.” Sara looked over at them. Laurel entered the room and saw the plastic tube on the bed.

“Sara...” Laurel picked it up and saw the positive sign. “It’s going to be okay.” Oliver had wandered into the room and saw what is girlfriend was holding.

“It’ll be fine. No matter what you want to do Sara we won’t let anything bad happen right Laurel? If your sister gets kicked out we’ll buy a place and Sara will move in with us.” He looked like white as a sheet.

“What?” Both sisters looked at him.

“Family. We have to take care of family. Sara is your sister, sisters are family.” Oliver explained. “I’m just saying if she gets kicked out we make sure she doesn’t end up on the streets with a baby to take care of, or if you want to go the other way and not tell them and just get it taken care of, I have enough cash, we’ll give a fake name no one needs to know. We burn that thing.” He pointed to the pregnancy test.

“Oliver?”

“Babe?”

“Go wait for me in my room okay. I know you’re trying to help but you’re not, you are actually making this so much worse.”

“Fine.” He walked away dejectedly.

“What if mom and dad do kick me out?”

“They won’t. Mom wouldn’t be too mad about this, Dad will most likely shoot the father...you do know who the father is right?”

“I know, but he won’t be doing anything.”

“Sara is he dating someone else?” Laurel knew that Sara has a very bad habit of getting herself in trouble.

“...yes.”

“Sara I thought we talked about this when Gwen literally tried to put you in the hospital for this same thing.”

“It’s not Gwen’s boyfriend and I didn’t start it. He made the choice. I didn’t flirt back or anything until much much later. But they’re pretty serious so I’m making the choice to take care of it all myself and not give him the choice to ruin his life too.”

“It’s not fair for only you to have to be responsible.”

“Depending on how mom and dad react I may not be. If they think it’s best to give it up I’ll do that, if they want to help me then I’ll keep it and raise it and if they don’t want to even think about it or kick me out I’ll go get it taken care of.” Sara explained. “It’s not important to him. I’m not ruining his life too.” Sara was just staring at the stuffed shark in her arms.

Laurel just wrapped her up in a hug. “Ollie and I are just going to be watching a movie and maybe play Mario kart if you want to join us.”

“I’ll think about it.”

“Okay, but let the father decide what he wants to do, give him the chance to be a dad. It wouldn’t be fair to him to just make the choice for him.”

“Yeah I’ll do that.”

“And you know I’ll always be your back up for mom and dad.”

“I know. Thanks.” Sara gave her a small smile and Laurel left closing the door behind her.

* * *

 

Quentin was pacing in the kitchen hands clenching and unclenching. He was furious and disappointed didn’t know how he felt really.

“You’re fourteen! You are a child!” Quentin yelled and Dinah looked like she might have a stroke. Sara was standing at the entrance to the kitchen with Laurel at her back holding her arm.

“Dad yelling is not going to solve anything!” Laurel tried to be heard over him. Dinah looked at Sara.

“Sara what do you plan to do?” She asked which surprised everyone.

“I don’t know...”

“What does she plan to do? Dinah she doesn’t plan anything! Sara doesn’t stop to think!” Quentin yelled. “Do you think if she stopped and planned this would have happened?”

“Sara do you want to keep it?”

“I don’t know...”

“Who did this? What’s his name?” Quentin asked, while still in his uniform his hand instantly went to his gun and unclipped the holder.

“I’m not telling you his name Dad.”

“Why not? Did he rape you? I’ll kill him!”

“Quentin take your hand off your gun and maybe she’ll be more open to discussing the details!”

It took some time but they finally agreed on a course of action. Sara could keep the baby and raise it and Quentin and Dinah would help out with the money and make sure that Sara and the child didn’t live out on the streets and go hungry and all Sara had to do was go to school and college so she could have a life and give one to that baby that didn’t involve a roach filled apartment in the Glades. If she needed help with the baby they would be there but they wanted to make sure that Sara did the parenting, their roles are grandparents and nothing more. They raised their two kids they are not raising more.  

Sara stayed in school until she started to show and the talking started so Dinah was basically home schooling her and Laurel spent all her time with Ollie and Tommy and no one dared bring up Sara and the rumors then. One guy did and Oliver punched him in the face and broke his nose.

When it came time to actually give birth Sara was terrified and she had her mom on one side and her sister on the other. Oliver and Tommy were in the waiting room trying to set up a betting pool and Quentin was stuck in a stand off with bank robbers which only made him want to shoot them even more for missing the birth of his first grandchild.

After twelve hours of labour (Quentin made it just in time) Alexis Dinah Lance was born nine pounds and ten inches. She had a head full of blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

Sara brought Alexis home a day later to the crib that Quentin had put together in Sara’s room. Everyone was all over the little baby and she already threw up on both Oliver and Tommy when they thought spinning with her in their arms was a good idea. Sara was too tired to do anything and her mother told her to get some sleep because Alexis was going to wake up constantly in the night and Sara had to get up with her.

So every two hours or so Sara got up fed Alexis and went back to sleep for another two hours. After the fourth night of this she just kept Alexis in bed next to her to make it easier.

“What do you think you’re doing Sara?” Quentin asked picking up the crying infant and shaking his teen daughter awake.

“Sleeping. So tired.”

“You can’t get her use to sleeping in bed with you. If you do that she’ll become a sook and one of those kids who cry when they go to school. You don’t want that. Let her get use to sleeping in her crib. Stop being lazy. When it comes to babies you can’t be lazy otherwise they turn out like Queen.”

“Oliver Queen or the band Queen because either way they’re both stinking rich.”

“Sara. Get up and change your daughter and get her fed.” Quentin lectured her. “Usually that’s why they cry.”

“She’s going to cry no matter where she is but I don’t have to get up to feed her this way.” Sara rolled over away from him.

“If you wanted to sleep you should have used protection but since you didn’t you are getting up!” Quentin yanked the sheets away and placed the still crying infant next to Sara. “She’s near the edge so you better get up before she falls.”

“She can’t roll yet.”

“Sara get your ass up and take care of Alexis!” Sara groaned but sat up pulling Alexis into her arms and holding her close.

 “What’s wrong baby?” She asked knowing that she wouldn’t be getting an answer.  Satisfied that Sara was up Quentin went back to sleep himself, there was a reason that he and Dinah had a baby monitor in their room.

* * *

 

Alexis was born on February fourteenth, the following September Sara went back to school with Alexis going to a sitter until Sara was out of school. It was during this time that Sara Lance made a new friend.

Sara was leaving the school when someone called out to her. It was only the second week and she had no time for this bullshit she wanted to get her daughter and go home and just bask in the cuteness that was her seven month old.

“Sara!” When the called was closer Sara could make out the voice and rolled her eyes.

“Not now Gwen.” Sara looked around, Laurel should be out by the car already waiting for her.

“Hold up slut we have some questions.” Gwen called out finally catching up and pulling Sara back by the neck of her uniform. Sara tried to get Gwen off her but Gwen’s friends were holding her arms down. “Now everyone knows that you had a baby. Everyone also knows that you’re not saying who the father is because he’s dating someone else and only slept with you because you’re easy trash. But see the fact that you won’t say who it is and your habit of fucking us over makes us wonder if the father is one of our boyfriends. Now last time we were in this situation I told you to stay away from other people’s boyfriends but you didn’t listen you screwed my boyfriend and I swear Lance I am going to put you in the hospital this time if you don’t tell me right now who the father is.” When Sara didn’t say anything Gwen punched her hard in the face. The group was paying so much attention to Sara and Gwen that they didn’t notice someone approaching them. The dark hair girl snuck up on Gwen and wrapped her hands around her neck choking her. The second her airway was cut off Gwen let go of Sara and the dark haired girl looked at Gwen’s friends.

“Let her go or your friend will continue to have breathing problems.” Each girl let go of Sara and once Sara was free the dark haired girl let go of Gwen who ran off saying this wasn’t over. Sara looked at the girl.

“Thanks...”

“It was my pleasure, I over heard Gwen discussing the plans with her friends. I didn’t think it was fair for six girls to jump one.” The dark haired beauty explained.

“You’re new right?” Sara was trying to put a name to the face but she was positive that if she saw her before she’d never forget her.

“I am. My family just moved to Starling this summer. My name is Nyssa.”

“Sara.” 

“Sara! Let’s go!” Laurel called out from the driver’s seat of the car on the side of the street.

“I have to go. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Of course.” Nyssa smiled at Sara watching the blonde leave. “Perhaps it could be with no violence."

Sara walked over to the car, eye already swelling and bruising Laurel sighed.

“I can’t leave you alone for two seconds can I? Dad is going to make me follow you around again Sara. I mean come on can’t you not get in a fight for one day? Not to mention your face is going to scare Alexis.”

“Gwen and her friends jumped me, it’s not like I try to pick fights she’s just psychotic. The new girl stepped in though.”

“The new girl?”

“Nyssa.”

“Sara Nyssa is my age and everyone seems wary of her. The rumors won’t calm down if you hang with her. Everyone think she’s gay. You can’t go from teen pregnancy to teen lesbo.”

“Okay there is a way better way to phrase that.”

“All I’m saying is that you need to lay low this year. If nothing else than to keep yourself from having more and more black eyes.” Laurel explained.

“Yeah Nyssa choked Gwen. I don’t think I’ll get jumped if I’m around her.”

“Good point.”

* * *

 

The next day Sara found Nyssa at her locker and smiled.

“If it isn’t my knight in shining armor.”

“I wouldn’t call myself that.” Nyssa argued.

“Hush you so are.” Sara was using her charms when they seemed not to affect Nyssa she changed course. “You can ask the question, I know you must have heard the rumors.”

“I don’t listen to rumors.”

“Come on we both know there is one question you want to ask.

“You’re right there is.” Nyssa had a slight smirk on her lips. “Are you free Saturday night? I’m sure you must check to see if you can get a sitter.”

“Didn’t hear the rumors huh?” Sara raised an eyebrow.

“Your phone has the background of a baby, your car has a car seat and Whinnie the Pooh sun blockers on the windows. Either you just had a new sibling or a baby and according from the way your sister discusses her niece with her boyfriend and no mention of an older sister I just figured it was yours.”

“It is mine. She’s mine. Alexis.” Sara explained showing the picture to Nyssa.

“She looks just like you.”

“Nah she’s perfect.” She answered for her. “Which is why I can’t go out with you. All my attention to goes to her.”

“I understand. You can’t date someone you just met. So how about in two months if we both still want to we give it a shot. Just one date is all I ask two months from now. If you’re comfortable with it we can have it in your house so even if Alexis is asleep you can keep an eye on her and of course I won’t have any contact with her unless you give the okay.”

“Okay two months from now. Maybe.”

“Two months from now maybe.” Nyssa nodded. “Until then can we be friends?”

“Sure.”

* * *

 

When Saturday night came two months later Laurel and Oliver agreed to baby sit so Sara could go on a date. Her first date in what seemed like forever.

Laurel was helping Sara pick out an outfit. “So where are you going?”

“No idea but she said it wasn’t going to be fancy so jeans will be okay.”

“Sounds great. You two have been talking a lot haven’t you?”

“Every day for two months.”

“Smitten kitten.”

“I guess I am. But if Alexis gives you any trouble-“

“She won’t. She likes me more than you and she knows that Auntie Laurel will give her anything she wants.”

“Yeah thanks for making my job that much harder.”

“Hey Oliver and I are having our date here instead of going out so you can go out.”

“Yeah speaking of no sex while Alexis is in the house. We can’t afford the therapy.”

“You’re just jealous.”

* * *

 

Nyssa picked Sara up and they went to dinner.

“I’m really glad we’re doing this.” Sara told her.

“As am I.” Nyssa was amazing. Sara could see herself falling for her very easily if not already. “Long day?”

“Alexis is just getting over an ear infection every night this week she has refused to sleep. She absolutely hates the medicine of course so we had to get twice as much because she keeps spitting it out.”

“Of course she does.”

“That’s as much fun as you can imagine.”

“Of course. What are your plans after high school? I can imagine they have changed some what.”

“Actually they have. I was going to try and see if I could make it as a dancer but now I can’t go to my classes, so my parents made a deal with me. I go to college and get a career with my degree and they help me raise and take care of Alexis with all the money stuff so that way we don’t end up living in a roach filled apartment in the Glades if that.”

“How fortunate that you’re parents are so generous.”

“I am very fortunate.” Sara admitted. “Just like how I was to have met you. You saved me.”

“I didn’t save you, all I did was make it a fair fight.”

“Trust me when it comes to those girl it’s never easy. For the record I had kicked their asses before…with Laurel’s help but I kicked their asses none the less. They just had the jump on me that’s all.”

“Of course you didn’t need my help at all.” Nyssa smiled before she fiddled with her straw. “Your parents didn’t mind watching Alexis?”

“Actually Laurel and her boyfriend are watching her.”

“I wouldn’t think Oliver Queen was one for babies.”

“He normally isn’t but what can I say Alexis is a charmer.” Sara laughed. “Her first time being held by Oliver she threw up on him.”

“I really like her already.”

“If we don’t stay out too late you can meet her before she has to go to bed.”

“Well then we may have to cut things shorter than I had planned. Because nothing sounds better than spending time with her. It’ll be a great honour.”

“Careful there, I think you’re trying to get me to fall for you with lines like that.”

“Drat you have figured out my master plan.” They both laughed. After finishing their meals Laurel called in a panic because Alexis was crying so hard she was making herself sick but they couldn’t get her to calm down she kept asking for Sara. Nyssa overheard and told her that they are going straight there.

“Sorry the date was cut short.” Sara apologized.

“The date only ends when we part ways.” Nyssa smiled.

“You and your technicalities.” Sara smiled. “Seems like you will be seeing Lexie tonight.”

* * *

 

Finally home again Sara made it two whole feet before Laurel all but dropped Alexis into her arms.

“Mama.” Alexis wrapped her arms around Sara.

“It’s okay baby mommy’s home now. Did you have a hard time with Auntie Laurel and Uncle Ollie?” When Alexis just nuzzles into Sara, Sara starts to rub her back. “Are you up to meeting someone new?” When Alexis looked up at her like she’s trying figure out who this new person is and why she needs to meet them instead of cuddling with her mommy. “This is mommy’s friend Nyssa.” Sara turns slightly so Alexis can see Nyssa in the door way. Alexis immediately reaches out for Nyssa who looks at Sara for permission, when Sara nodded Nyssa took the toddler in her arms and Alexis instantly wrapped her arms around her and started to fall asleep.  “Wow she really likes you, and she hates people.”

“Does she share those feelings with her mommy?” Nyssa asked smiling down at the bundle in her arms.

“I think she might.”

“Do you want me to bring her up to her crib?”

“Yes please I don’t think she’ll let me take her out of your arms.” Sara led Nyssa up to her room. “You work pretty quickly don’t you? Only the first date and you’ve already made it up to my bedroom.”

“It was all her plan I swear.” Nyssa pointed down to Alexis before setting her down in her crib literally moving her hands off her where they were clutching to her shirt.  Sara bent down and kissed her goodnight before turning on the baby monitor and taking Nyssa’s hand. “Just because we’re home doesn’t mean the date has to end. We can watch a movie downstairs.” She waggles her eyes brows before leaving causing Nyssa to follow.

 “What time are your parents expected home?” Nyssa asked having noted that Laurel and Ollie left before.

“Monday.”

* * *

 

Half way through the movie Nyssa noticed that Sara was asleep so when Alexis started to cry Nyssa is careful not to wake Sara as she went upstairs to see to Alexis.

Nyssa picked her up and Alexis just balls her fists up into Nyssa’s shirt. “Shh it’s okay baby girl. Mommy is just downstairs sleeping because she’s sleepy.” She was slightly bouncing her and rubbing her back. “Let’s give it a few more minutes and if you’re still fussy we’ll wake her up.” Nyssa even tried to rock her but it doesn’t work at all. So when Sara comes up and sees Alexis crying into Nyssa she just smiles.

“Nys, she likes to have her Binky.” Sara picked up the half stuffed monkey and the half blanket. Once Sara gave it Alexis she calmed down and reached out for Sara, when Sara tried to put her back in the crib and Alexis started to cry and grab onto her she just gave up. “Okay Lexie you can come downstairs with us.”

“You seem very tired Sara, why don’t I just let you two go to bed.” Sara shook her head instantly.

“Would you be able to spend the night?”

“I’m sure my mother won’t mind. I would hate to intrude on you though Sara.”

“Nyssa we haven’t finished the movie plus if we all lie in bed that’ll make it easier since we won’t have to sleep on the floor. Come on Alexis wants you to stay and so do I. We can even have pillows separating us. Please, how can you say no to this face?” She held Alexis up so she covered her face. “And someone needs changing.”

“I’ll stay just to make sure you get a full night’s sleep. I promise I’ll get up at even the slightest whimper.” Nyssa held out her hands and Alexis smiled and reached out for her Sara eventually handing her over.

“Fine with me, she seems to like you better too. So you can change her. You do know how to change a diaper right?”

“Of course. There isn’t anything I can’t do.” Nyssa winked.

Five minutes later Sara came back up with the dvd and saw Nyssa holding Alexis down on the change table while she attempted to the old diaper up without making a mess.

“Having trouble?”

“Every time I go to take the diaper she moves and spreads it on herself and I can’t put a new one down or it’ll be dirty too.” Nyssa explained looking clearly lost.

“I’ll show you, I was just as bad as you were if not worse trust me. She’s such a wiggly baby.”

“And how did you get so good?”

“Got knocked up at fourteen and forced to take dozens of parenting classes because my parents wanted to make sure I did as much work as possible.”

It amazed Nyssa how Sara can joke about what happened and how amazing she truly is. Most girls in her situation, with their parents taking care of all the money problems and giving them a roof over their head and paying for the child care so she can go to school would take as many easy ways out as possible but she was. Sara is still acting like a mother, putting Alexis above all else and not making any plans until she can insure she has a sitter and even then if it’s more than once or so a month she won’t do it. She doesn’t think it’s fair to her parents or to Alexis.

Sara had laid Alexis down in the middle of the bed and went to her dresser to pass her a pair of bottoms and a tank top. When she held out the clothes to Nyssa the other girl just stared at her.

“You are not sleeping in your clothes, nothing says walk of shame more than going home in clothes that look like you slept in them, now take them if nothing else so that if Alexis touches you she won’t scratch her skin on your jeans and snaps.”

“Fine, I will change for the baby.” Nyssa took the clothes. “Where is your bathroom?”

“Down the hall.”

When Nyssa came back Sara was dressed in a tank top and bottoms of her own.

“Wow you look even more beautiful.” Nyssa breathed out.

“Come on its movie time isn’t it Lexie?” The baby was lying on Sara’s pillow eyes half closed Binky’s arm in her mouth.

“Well how can I say no to that.”

* * *

 

Nyssa was woken to the feeling of a small little chubby hand smacking her in the face.

“Good morning to you too sweetie.” Nyssa held the hand and kissed it. “Mommy awake yet?” She whispered looking over to see Sara lying face down a small line of drool pooling on the pillow case. “How about we go fix you a bottle and Mommy some breakfast?” She asked getting a big smile in answer she picked her up and carefully got up so not wake Sara.

Laurel was at the kitchen table with Oliver both drinking a glass of water looking pretty miserable.

“Nyssa you’re still here? And in Sara’s pajamas.” Laurel stated watching this mysterious girl who frankly scared the shit out of her, carrying her baby niece on her hip.

“Sara didn’t want me to leave last night. She ended up falling asleep during the movie and when this little one started to make a fuss, she decided I was staying the night and we were watching the movie in her bed.” Nyssa explained going to the fridge and taking out one of the prepared bottles.

“I can take care of her, you’d probably have to go home now right?” Oliver asked reaching for Alexis who only turned into Nyssa more.

“Oliver we are both possibly still drunk we are not holding her.” Laurel informed him with a steely glare.

Nyssa had already heated the bottle and tested it before Alexis started reaching it for. “I know you’re hungry but if it’s too hot it’ll hurt and neither of us want that.”

“Let’s just go to bed Laurel.” Oliver stood up chugging his glass of water. He stripped on his way.

“Don’t pay attention to him.” She explained finishing her own water and following him. “If you need any help and you don’t want to wake Sara you can wake me okay.”

“Thank you.” Nyssa turned back to the pantry once Alexis had the bottle in her hands. “What does Sara like for breakfast?”

“Sleep.” Laurel laughed. “Take Alexis and her bottle back up to bed and go to bed, Sara sleeps with like ten pillows if you didn’t notice and study show that the more pillows you sleep with the lonelier and depressed you are. Cuddle my sister put Alexis in her crib with a toy or two and if later on you two want to do other things then let me know or put Alexis in her play pen and set up the monitor just keep quiet.”

“Thank you but I don’t think we’ll be having-” She covered Alexis’ ears. “Intercourse.”

“Not if you keep calling it that.” Laurel laughed running up the stairs to her room where Oliver was already brooding on the bed. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t like this Nyssa girl spending so much time with Alexis. Who is she really? I mean honestly. She comes out of nowhere and Sara is leaving her all alone with Alexis. I’m not allowed alone with Alexis.” He grumbled.

“You were alone with Alexis twice, and both times Tommy came after a few minutes and you spun around with her to see what a baby would be like drunk.”

“That was one time!”

“That’s all you get with babies!”

“You’ve fallen asleep with her in your arms in the rocking chair only to have her slip right out onto the floor.” As Oliver spoke Laurel covered his mouth.

“Shh if Sara hears you she’ll kill me. You swore not to tell anyone.”

* * *

 

Sara was woke up with an arm around her waist and a nose in her neck.

“Morning.” Nyssa breathed into Sara.

“Morning.” Sara rolled around looking at Nyssa. “What time is it? I need to get Alexis her bottle…where is Alexis?” She looked around trying to find her.

“She is in her crib napping with a fully belly.” Nyssa explained. “Everything is under control just get some sleep. I know you must be so tired.”

“I am.” Sara admitted. “You don’t mind?”

“It’s an honour to watch Alexis so you can catch up on your sleep. I swear if I need any help I will wake you up.”

“Good. Nighty night.” Sara nuzzled into Nyssa who tightened her hold and smiled kissing the top of her head.


End file.
